angel of mine
by animated freak
Summary: sakura's mother had died infront of her, her father is hardly there, touya is always getting drunk, sakura can't take it anymore, but someone changes her life around. discontinued
1. sakura's past, sakura's present

Hey, I'm back with another fanfic, plz read, it's a bit short but I'll make it longer next time ok, enjoy:  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1 – Sakura's past, Sakura's present  
  
Dear dairy  
It's been years since my mother's untimely death. I still remember how it happened. My father and brother were out for the night and my mother and I were home alone, I was reading my favourite book to her. She smiled gracefully at me, like an angel from heaven. I felt so loved and warm.  
  
But that had all changed when we heard the door break down. Mother picked me up and ran around the house looking for a place to hide me. I was asking her what was happening, she just told me "it'll be okay," but it wasn't.  
  
I hid among my stuffed toys, pretending that I was a dolly. Mother was just about to hide when three men and one woman kicked down the door. Mother begged them to let her go; she promised them she wouldn't say a word. The women spit on my mother and just looked at her, saying "You're so pathetic." She lift her right hand, which was clutching a gun in her hand. She pulled the trigger and killed my mother. The sound of the bullet still rings in my ear, over and over, like a broken record.  
  
My mother fell back and landed on me, her blood dripping on me, I watched has the people raided the house, looking for something valuable, so they can trade it in and receive money for it. I couldn't remember their faces, but my neighbour had heard the commotion and called the police. They caught the thieves and now they are still in jail.  
  
I had always wanted to go there, to spit in there face, to show them how it feels, how much it hurts. I can still smell my mother blood, I washed my hands over and over again, but the scent still remains.  
  
Today, I had visited my mother's grave. My father took a day off; he still cries over her at night, I've been watching him since the accident. It hurts me inside seeing him like this. My brother wasn't there, he was probably somewhere with his friends drinking or smoking something. He always treated father and me with kindness and respect, but he was never there for us. He changed after mother's death.  
  
I always wished that something could have happened to those people who did this, it makes me so angry inside, that they had recked everyone's life.  
  
My father still stays strong. He said that he was happy he had Nadeshiko in his life. He always told me that life is worth living if you love someone, and that someone returns that love. I never understood, because I never been in love before, and I always look forward to the day I do.  
  
Has I sit in my chair, still crying over mother, I wonder if life could ever get better, if there'll ever be light at the end of the tunnel. I'm afraid of dying, I'm afraid I'll be stuck in that dark tunnel forever, not knowing where to go.  
  
Tomorrow morning, I'll be back to my "normal" life. It's getting really stressful these days. I've got so much homework to do; they give me assignments and exams at the same time. I always get extensions because the teachers know how hard it is for me.  
  
I also have a part time job. I work at the café, I love it there, everyone is so nice to me, and I enjoy working there. The customers are always telling me that they love coming here because my sweet voice makes them feel relaxed. I think their relaxed because of the lavender perfume I wear.  
  
Anyway, because my brother is never home, I have to clean the house up. The house is humongous and it's a lot of work. My father said that he'll soon hire a maid for me but I don't really want one. Its good help, but she'll probably ruin my mother stuff. And I also enjoy listening to the fantastic voice of Michael Bublé while I work, Tomoyo also volunteers to help me, I'm so lucky to have a friend like her.  
  
It's really late, my father cried himself to sleep again and my brother hasn't even come home yet. I always wonder if e ever cared about his mother, it seemed to change him a lot, but he never talks about her, or sees her grave or anything. Maybe that's the only way he can express his feelings.  
  
Until next time, bye  
  
So.... What did you think, plz rr and no flames k, next chapter coming up soon. 


	2. sakura's normal day

Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long, heres the second chapter, enjoy:  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2 - Sakura's "normal" day  
  
Sakura woke by her alarm clock ringing. She wearily rubbed her eyes, wishing she could sleep in today, but she had to go to school, she didn't want to disappoint her father. She forced herself to throw the covers off of her and slowly walked to the bathroom, rubbing her head.  
  
After she had a shower and brushed her teeth she walked towards the stairwell, stopping in front of Touya's room. She had a peak inside. Bed still made, clothes on the floor, a pile of cigarette boxes next to his bed, dusty books stood still in the bookcase.  
  
Touya hadn't been home yet. Sakura knew that the cigarette boxes hadn't any cigars in it because it smelt different and the scent on his clothes made her a bit dizzy, it wasn't cigarettes at all.  
  
She walked down the stairs slowly wondering what "great surprises" would be in store for today. She sat at the table, her father makes her breakfast before he leaves. She slowly ate the cold pancakes has she stared at the door.  
  
'HELLO!!!!' yelled Touya bursting in. Sakura always hated this time because he made so much noise just trying to get to his room, and he made even more noise trying to get in bed. Sakura was sick of it. 'Hey Touya, where have you been?' she asked politely. 'Well, burp I've been out, whoa... with all tha cunts and shit,' said Touya stumbling over to the table.  
  
He smelt like piss mixed with cigarette and all these other things. 'You know, you shouldn't come home at this time,' said Sakura, she hadn't had a real conversation with Touya in years. 'Ok hick then... I'll come home 4!!!! In the.... You know hick morning...' said Touya pulling out a seat.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand the smell anymore. 'I'm going now, bye,' she picked her stuff up and ran out of the house. Touya starred at the door and dropped his head. 'Ahhh... fuck!' he said rubbing his head. He slowly walked up stairs.  
  
at school  
  
Sakura walked into her class room 'Sakura! You're here!' said Tomoyo happily. 'Wow, you made it!' said Chiharu happily. 'Don't I always!' added Sakura with a smile. She sat down next to Tomoyo. 'So how was your day so far?' asked Tomoyo. 'Well, same old same old,' replied Sakura unpacking, 'Yukito came to me and asked about Touya. Touya hasn't talked to him in months and Yukito really wants to speak to him.'  
  
'Do you think the reason why Touya isn't talking to Yukito because he dumped him?' asked Tomoyo sincerely. 'No, don't think so because Touya had gotten a girl straight after they broke up,' said Sakura. 'You brother is weird,' said Meiling. 'Yeah I know,' added Rita, 'The other day I was talking to him and he was trying to hit on me!'  
  
'I'm sorry guys,' apologised Sakura, 'his been acting really strange since mum's death.' 'Oh, I'm sorry Sakura,' said Chiharu, placing he hand on Sakura's shoulder. 'Hey guys, it's alright, I'm fine,' said Sakura smiling.  
  
during lunch  
  
Sakura was in the canteen line, waiting patiently to order her lunch. 'He... hey Sakura,' said Eriol from behind. 'Oh hey Eriol, how are you?' she asked. 'I'm alright, and you?' he asked with a smiling. 'Yeah, I'm fine thanks,' answered Sakura with a smile.  
  
'Has Tomoyo said anything bout me?' Eriol nervously asked blushing. Sakura laughed, and nodded. 'Really?! Cool,' said Eriol. 'Are you going to ask her out?' asked Sakura. 'What!?!' said Eriol shocked, taking a step back.  
  
'Ouch!' said the guy behind him. 'I... I'm sorry,' said Eriol fixing his big round glasses. 'Watch where you're going, punk!' said Stephen. Sakura looked up at the big bully. She could only dream of standing up for her friends, but she could never do it. 'Yes sir, I will,' said Eriol. The guy pushed Eriol out of the line and took his place.  
  
Sakura felt really bad because Eriol had to go back to the end of the line, and he would have to wait like 15 more minutes just to get his lunch. 'Hey Eriol,' said Sakura. Eriol walked up to her, standing away from Stephen. 'What do you want, I'll get you it,' said Sakura. 'Just a packet of chips, thanks,' answer Eriol giving her his money.  
  
after school  
  
Sakura ran to the café. She was kept in homeroom longer. She went into the toilets to change. 'Hey, sorry I was late,' said Sakura. 'It's alright Sakura, just get the people orders okay,' said Nicholas, her manager. Sakura put on her apron and went on to get people orders.  
  
'Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs Whitfield,' said Sakura cheerfully. Mr. and Mrs Whitfield used to baby sit Touya and Sakura when they were little. 'Oh Sakura, how are you?' asked Mr Whitfield. 'I'm fine thanks, and you?' she asked politely. 'I'm good thanks,' answered Mr Whitfield. 'How is your brother?' asked Mrs Whitfield. 'His still not coping well miss,' said Sakura.  
  
'Sakura! Do you job,' said Mimi walking past her. Mimi was one of her co- workers. She was really enthusiastic and very confident but she is very bossy. 'So what would you like today?' asked Sakura cheerfully. 'Two coffee thanks,' said Mr Whitfield. 'And two almond slices please,' said Mrs Whitfield. 'Coming right up!' said Sakura writing the order down and walking away.  
  
at home  
  
Sakura dropped down on the sofa. It was 8 o'clock and her dad was cooking dinner. 'Hello Sakura how was your day?' asked Fujitaka. 'Tiring,' replied Sakura. 'You know Sakura, you don't have to work,' said Fujitaka. Putting some rice on the plate. 'I want to help you dad, since Touya isn't,' said Sakura sitting up.  
  
Fujitaka sighed and placed the plates on the tables. 'Your school has called me, you're not doing your homework, you got too much pressure on you Sakura, you're still young, you should be going around with your friend and having fun,' said Fujitaka.  
  
'I have fun at the café,' said Sakura sitting at the table. 'Oh sweetie... well you can do whatever you want ok, but please do well in school, your mother would want it,' said Fujitaka. The rice fell off her fork. 'Um... yeah, I will dad,' said Sakura, forcing her self to eat.  
  
To Sakura, she always thought that Fujitaka used Nadeshiko has an excuse to make Sakura do well or do whatever he wanted. Soon she had finish dinner in silence, she had to force her self to eat, and she didn't want her dad to think that she didn't like his cooking.  
  
'I'm going to bed,' said Sakura standing up, 'I don't have any homework to do.' 'Okay honey, have a nice sleep okay,' said Fujitaka. 'Yeah, you too,' said Sakura kissing her dad's cheek then running up stairs.  
  
Has she laid on her bed she was thinking bout her father, she was too tired to watch him and she couldn't stop thinking bout what he said, "you should be going around with your friends and having fun." The word fun was repeating in her head. She couldn't remember the last time she really had "fun". She did enjoy being with her friends, but now, to her, it seemed to boring.  
  
She thought of her mum, how beautiful she was and how proud she would be. She looked at her hand and smelt it, 'I can still smell her blood.'  
  
So what did you think? sorry it was very long and it took so long for me to update : p remember to rr and no flames okz, but if you really want too I'll let you this time lolz jokes jokes no flames!!! Lolz later kz ;) 


	3. letters

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! The net didn't work and my brother formatted the computer so I lost everything! Sorry guys, I have to start all over again, so yeah, I hope you enjoy this n I'm really sorry, oh yeah, I'm sorry to those people out there without no mothers and I hope I didn't make you cry, anyways enjoy:

Chapter 3: letters

Dearest Mami

Hey, how you? Me? I'm not doing so well. Touya is still hanging out with his friends, and coming home and smelling like piss. Even though he makes me feel really bad and angry, I feel sorry for him. He promised my mother that he would make her proud; I wished he kept his promise.

It's weird, but I think that he does those things because it's his only way he can cope. It must be really hard for him. But I still think he should take care of us more, so I wouldn't have to do so many things. I hate his friends too! They are all jerks!

You know what one of them did to me?! It was late at night and they were in my brother's room, one of them went down stairs to go to the "toilet". I was sitting down watching TV and his friend sat next to me, put his arm around me and asked "What are you watching?"

I told him I was watching this movie then he started kissing my cheeks and went down to my boobs! I wanted to cry, I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I wanted to yell out but I didn't want to wake up my father.

It was horrible! He took off my shirt and lay on top of me! I told him if he went any further I would call the police. He stopped and begged me not to tell Touya. I wouldn't tell Touya because I don't really want to talk to him.

Anyway, I love writing to you, you always listen/read all my problems, I feel like a burden though. You're like one of my best friends; I wish I could be a better friend for you. I wish you all the luck in your life because you deserve it.

Well enough about me, how bout you? How is it going over there? I hope you're doing well in your studies. You want to be a doctor right? I'll come to you whenever I am sick, but you might get sick of me. I better go now, tell me everything exciting that happened okay. Bye

Lots of love from you best friend, Sakura

To Sakura

Hey, how are you? Me? I'm doing great hehehe, I'll tell you why I'm so happy at the end of the letter okay hehehe, it's the best news, so I'll save the best for last.

Anyways I reckon your brother is a fag and should take a shower and wear a nappy! Stupid baby! I don't know why you feel sorry for him! He left you to do all the house work so he can get drunk and have fun with his friends! Some brother, no offence or anything, but if I were your mother, I wouldn't be proud of him!

Oh my god! I can't believe his friend did that to you! You know what that is, it's called sexual harassment! You should have told someone about! Or screamed! Who cares if you dad wakes up, at least you would be safe! You should think more about your self than other people! You important too and if anything ever happened to you I would flood the world with my tears.

You should tell Touya! I know Touya, and I know that he would kill the guy! He cares a lot about you Sakura... I think... well he should! But you have to tell someone else but me! You seriously need some help; maybe you should see the counsellor or something? Please do it, for me.

And you're not a burden! You're my best friend and I love helping you out! You always helped me out before so it's about time I returned the favour! And never change the way you are because that's why I love you so much! And you deserve some luck too so with this letter I'm giving you a lucky charm! I hope you like it.

And yes I want to be a doctor! And you can come to me whenever you want coz I can never get enough of see my best friend (that's you, Sakura). And you can be a nurse that works with me! Hehehe that would be so cool! Hehehe.

Oh yeah the good news! Well you know how I always talk about Jared, the guy I like, well I got the courage to tell him that I liked him and guess what!? He said he loved me too and now we are going out! I'm so happy! His always saying how much he misses me and everything!

His the sweetest guy ever, he bring my favourite flower to school and holds my hand all the time! I love him so much! I'm so lucky I have him. Hehehe his reading the letter and his saying that his the lucky one! How sweet! Hehehe Well I better go! I'll see you later and I hope you are has happy has I am one day!

Big hug and kisses from your best friend, Mami.

Hey, so what did you think about it? RR and no flames okay hehehe and I apologise for making you wait so long byes.


	4. it's too late

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. And PLEASE review! Last time I never got any cries like a baby! Oh yeah, I'm rey sorry coz this chapter is tiny! Lolz, Anyways enjoy:

-

Chapter 4: it's too late

Dear diary

Today was the worst day in my very short life. Stephen wouldn't stop harassing Eriol and I! He teased me day, put glue on my chair and pushed me around! I can't take it anymore! I wanted to punch his nuts, but I tried to calm down. I thought his life would be hard after he heard it was his fault I died!

And there is this new girl who works at the café, Mary, and she is such a bitch to me! She tripped me over, makes me spill the coffee over the customers, made me drop the plates and then she sucks up to Boss! It's so unfair! He thinks that there is something wrong with me and said that if this happens tomorrow, I'll be fired!

It's so unfair! Just because she's Boss's niece doesn't mean he should stick up for her! I'm glad I'm not coming in tomorrow! I won't be around that stupid girl! She's taking my place in everything! She's going to be _so_ happy when she finds out that it was her fault I died!

And one of my teachers is blaming me for everything! It's so unfair! I hardly ever talk in class, if I do, it's like a whisper, but just if I laugh, it's my fault that the class is making so much noise! What's did I ever do to her! And she's the one who s always talking, you can hear her a mile away! She'll be so glad the class is so quite when she hears I died!

And Touya's stupid friend was at it again! I was in my bed, listening to music because I couldn't get to sleep coz Touya's friends were making so much noise. When Touya and his friends went outside, his friend, Marcus, went inside to go to the "toilet" and he "accidenty" went into the wrong room.

He sat on my bed and starting saying how beautiful I was and how sexy I looked in nothing! He hasn't even seen me naked! And never will! He started to caress my face and again started kissing me, but this time, he put masking tape over my mouth and held my arms down so I couldn't move.

I could do was just pray that nothing bad would happen and cry. He took off my top and undid my bra! It was so horrible! I wanted to die! He took off my shorts and his hand slid up and down my body! It was so bad.

Fortunately one of Touya's other friends, Kenneth, came in the room looking for Marcus. He saw us and threw Marcus off me. He told him that if he ever saw him near me again, he would chop off his bs! Marcus said, 'I know you wouldn't dare!' Ken's reply was, 'maybe I won't, but Touya will! Now get out!'

Marcus ran out and Ken turned around until I put my clothes back on. He sat on the side of the bed and told me that I Should tell someone about it I asked him not to tell Touya but he said that he'll have to sooner or later. Ken is such a nice guy! I gave him a hug and thanked him

I'm lucky I have such nice friends, they are the best! I guess that's the only thing I'll probably miss. The smell from my hand might finy go away and I'll get to see my mother again! It would be the best thing ever! Finy something to look forward too.

This will be my last entry ever, and I hope somebody would be able to read this. I'm sorry to my Father, my brother, Yukito and Kenneth, Boss, my friends especiy Tomoyo and Mami; this will be my final good bye, so bye.

Sakura Kinomoto

Hey, so what do you think? PLEASE RR and no flames ks, thank you guys so much, you ROCK!


	5. are you an angel?

Hey dudies n dudettes hehehe I've always wanted to say that lolz, well yeah, sorry if this chapter took me along time, because it was rey rey hard to write up so yeah, enjoy:

-

Chapter 5: are you an angel?

It was early in the morning and the Alarm clock had wakened up Sakura. She rolled over and turned it off. She didn't want to get out of bed; she just wanted her life to be over now! She knew every second would seem like years to her, and she didn't rey want to see her friends, she felt so bad about it.

With a sigh she slowly lift herself out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. When she finished she slowly walked down the stairs and sat down at the table, eating the breakfast her father had made.

At this time Touya would be stamping into the door, but nothing had happened. 'I guess his probably at one of his friend's house,' thought Sakura. She felt rey sick so she only ate one eighth of the pancake her father made for her.

She picked up her bag and slowly walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She walked to school, looking down at her hands, remembering what had happened on that unfortunate night. She let out a sigh and dropped her hands and looked ahead.

at school

Sakura placed her bag on the table next to her best friend and put on her "happy" act. 'Hey Tomoyo, how are you?' she asked with a smile on her face. 'I'm okay,' Tomoyo answered with a miserable tone, drawing circles on her book.

'Huh? What's wrong Tomoyo,' Sakura asked with concern. 'It's just, my mother... she's go this new boyfriend... and I don't want him replacing my father... even if I don't even know him,' Tomoyo sighed.

'Hey, look on the bright side,' Sakura said, 'at least you might be getting a father, and he can't be that bad if your mother likes him.' 'Hmm... yeah I guess, but what if they have a baby or something! They might forget about me!' Tomoyo said.

'Hey, nobody can or will replace you, but if your worried talk to your mum about it,' Sakura advised. 'Yeah,' Tomoyo agreed looking out the window. Sakura sat down and rubbed Tomoyo's back.

after school

Because it was a half day the students were dismissed at 12:30. Sakura said her final goodbyes to her friends and made her way to the beach. Has she walked there she was thinking about the evil things Stephen had done to her, push her in the mud, lift up her skirt etc.

She broke into tears and started to run, she couldn't wait till she would be vanished from this harsh world. She sped up and ran more swiftly, she didn't want to slow down; even if she could hardly breathe, but Sakura didn't care about that, it could be another way of her departure.

She finy got to the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the violent ocean smashing into the jagged rocks, the wind played around with her hair. Is this where Sakura will leave?

She slowly lift up her foot and was ready to dive into the raging ocean. She heard feet thumping on the ground, the sound becoming closer and closer, faster and faster. Sakura slowly turned around to see who or what it was.

Has she turn, the ground below her feet crumbled and she started to f, this was the end of Sakura Kinomoto. She felt a hand grab hers. 'Mother?' she said, slowly opening her eyes to see the place she was longing to be.

She saw blue sky and the sun shining down on her blissful face. She saw two beautiful eyes, staring down at her, it couldn't be her mother, who was it? 'Are... are you an angel?' Sakura asked innocently.

'I wish I were,' a strong deep voice said. Suddenly her senses came back. She could feel the ocean trying to reach up and grab her feet which were dangling in the air like a kite in the wind.

She could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks. She saw the two eyes looking down on her. 'Let me go!' Sakura demanded. 'No, not until I know you are safe,' the boy said, trying to pull Sakura up. 'I'm warning you let me go or I'll... I'll do something rey bad,' Sakura yelled.

'No way,' he said pulling harder, 'Ahhhhhh!' He finy lift up Sakura from what was supposed to be her grave. Sakura landed on the boy and could feel his chest rising and fing. 'Are... are you okay?' the boy said, taking deep breaths.

'Yeah, I guess...' Sakura said, gazing into the boys eyes. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kill myself, I mean, look at him... he _is_ an angel,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Are... are you okay?' Sakura asked. 'Uh-huh,' he answered.

Sakura just laid on him, not knowing what to say or do, except that she loved the way his eyes sparkled in the sun. She finy decided to roll off the boy and he sat up. 'Uh... I don't know what to say,' Sakura's face went red thinking about how stupid she was to try and end her life.

'Just promise me that you won't try that again,' the guy asked. She nodded and he smiled at her, making her face go redder. He stood up and helped her up. 'Uh... well I better get going, my mother is waiting for me,' the boy said. 'Uh, okay, bye,' Sakura said and she watched the boy disappear from her sight.

At Sakura's home

Sakura grabbed her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. She told Tomoyo everything that happened. Tomoyo started to cry, 'Sakura, you were about to commit suicide! You should have told me your problems.'

'I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I thought I was a burden,' Sakura admitted. 'Well, has long has you're here now. So, what was the guy's name?' asked Tomoyo was a sniff. 'Uh... well,' Sakura rubbed the back of her head, 'I didn't get it.'

Tomoyo let out a little laugh. 'I love you so much Sakura,' Tomoyo said. 'What about Eriol,' Sakura asked cheekily. 'Sakura?!' Tomoyo yelled. 'I got to go, bye,' Sakura hang up the phone quickly.

She threw her self onto the bed and turned around so she was facing the ceiling. She was thinking about the guy's smile and his beautiful eyes. She sighed, 'When will I be able to see you again?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... did you like it? U better have! Hahaha jokes jokes, remember to RR and no flames!


	6. the day after

Hey, thanks for the review! Very appreciated but I want more next time, more! Mwhahaha ... cough cough and omg! For you Australian readers ... the roosters should have won!!! I don't see anything wrong with the try Minichiello made! Man, I lost $5 to my sister! And Craig Wing is hot! anyways enjoy.

--

chapter 6: the day after

Sakura's p.o.v

The sweet sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I never knew that I would miss it so much! I thought about the guy who saved me yesterday, I wish I could see him again! I got out of bed and started to skip to the bathroom.

After I finished getting dressed I walked down the stairs humming. I sat down at the table and started eating. I could tell that my father was running late because the pancakes were warm.

Then reality hit me when I took a glance at the door. Touya would come home drunk, smelling worse and worse everyday. And Stephen would never leave me alone. And that guy, I'll never see him again, and he probably doesn't want to see me ever.

But something was different, instead of the front door being swang open and a waft of rey bad smelling air coming from it, Touya came out from his bedroom door, dressed properly and showered, with rey nice aftershave.

Touya's p.o.v

I came out of my bedroom waiting for Sakura to finish off her breakfast. I walked down the stairs humming. 'Hey lil Saku,' I greeted rubbing her head. She just looked at me dumbfounded.

I knew she wasn't going say a word so I started off the conversation, 'I guess you like my pancakes.' I sat down in my seat waiting for a reply. She swowed what was in her mouth and said, 'You made this?'

'Uh-huh, you better hurry up, I'm giving you a lift,' I told her, drinking a glass of orange juice I left on the table. She started choking on the pancake that was in her mouth, 'Huh? You're going to drive me?'

'Yeah,' I replied, placing the glass on the table. 'You're not... drunk are you?' she asked. I started laughing. 'Nope, hurry up, or you're going to be late, sis,' I told her. I place the glass in the sink and walked out the door, getting the car ready.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

Sakura walked into class looking pretty confused. 'Sakura, what's up?' I asked pulling out her chair. 'My brother, he just dropped me off to school,' she explained. 'Oh my god, don't tell he crashed the car!' I said shocked.

Sakura just laughed, 'No, he was fine, I'm just surprised that he made me breakfast, had a shower and drove me to school in the same day.' 'Wow, that is pretty shocking,' I told her.

She nodded and then the teacher came in. 'Good morning class,' she said placing her stuff on the desk. 'Good morning, miss,' the class replied. 'We have a new student in our class,' she said, 'please make Syaoran Li welcome.'

Sakura started nudging me, 'that's the guy, that's the guy who saved me.' 'Wow, he is pretty cute,' I said. He walked up and smiled at Sakura, who smiled back; her face was like a tomato!

He sat behind us, next to Eriol. Later on in the lesson we turned around and I introduced myself, 'hey, I'm Tomoyo, and this is Sakura.' 'Oh, so you're the girl Eriol wouldn't stop talking about,' Syaoran said with a smirk.

Eriol's p.o.v

I can't believe he just said that! 'His only joking, right Syaoran,' I said putting him in a headlock. 'Yeah,' he said trying to free himself from my grip. I let go. 'Hey, I remember you, from yesterday,' Syaoran said to Sakura.

'Huh? Yeah,' she said coyly, 'Did I thank you?' 'You did now,' he said smiling. I was wondering what he was talking about, then I heard a familiar voice screaming outside. I dropped my head and could hear everyone running to the windows looking at what was happening.

'What's wrong, Eriol,' asked the sweet Tomoyo. 'Huh?' my face went red, 'It's Touya and my sister, they are at it again.' I let out a sigh. 'Again, aw man,' Sakura fell back in her seat.

'You're so dense, Touya!' I heard Naruku yell. 'I'm Dense! I'm dense! What about you, little miss prissy!' Touya yelled back. 'At least I take care of my little brother! You wouldn't know anything about your sister! Do you even care about her?! You probably wouldn't even know if one of you're friends harass her!' Naruku yelled, I know she wasn't going to give up this fight.

I saw Sakura sink into her chair. 'I'm so sorry about this, Sakura,' I told her. 'It's okay,' she said, trying to smile. 'I do care about her!' Touya yelled. 'Man, this is going to ugly,' Tomoyo said.

'Maybe they like each other, you know what they say, you hurt the one you love,' Syaoran said. Sakura and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, Sakura ended up on the floor rolling around. 'Don't count on it,' I told Syaoran, trying to catch my breath.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I got to know Sakura much better, she seems a bit shy though. I wonder why she wanted to kill herself; she seems like a pretty happy person. 'Looks are deceiving,' Sakura said. 'Huh?' did I say that too loud. 'I don't get it, why can't people see through her plastic face!' Tomoyo said, looking at a girl walking past with a group of girl behind her and guys drooling over her.

'Syaoran, I saw you starring at her, do you like her?' asked Eriol nudging me. I started to go red and looked at Sakura. 'No way, I don't even know her,' I replied. 'You soon will, here comes the _princess_,' Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

'Move out of my way Sakura,' the girl said pushing Sakura, who landed on her butt. 'Hey, I'm Mary, but you can c me beautiful,' she said flashing her fake eyelashes. 'You're very modest,' I said sarcasticy. She hugged my arm and started drawing circles around my button with her finger, 'So we both agree that I am the most beautiful thing you've even seen, you're so sweet.'

I removed her hands from my body, 'Uh... yeah sure, whatever.' I helped Sakura up. 'Ew! You're friends with her,' Mary said crossing her arms. 'Yeah, why?' I asked. Sakura dusted her self off.

'She's so weird! And so clumsy! Anyways, I'll see you around honey,' she said winking at me. 'Uh-huh,' I couldn't wait for her to leave. Finy she did. 'Aw man!' I said leaning back.

'What, do you miss her?' asked Eriol nudging me. 'Do you?' I asked looking at him. 'No way, I'm glad she's gone!' said Eriol. 'Oh yeah, because now you're with Tomo-' Eriol covered my mouth and gave me a noogie and whispered, 'Shut up Syaoran!'

Sakura's p.o.v

After school I walked to the café. I swear I could slap Mary, and Stephen! God, when will he stop it! I put on my apron and started doing my work. I had to wash the dishes with Mimi.

'Hey, how was school?' I asked. 'Boring, like always, I wish something good would happen! What about yours?' she replied. 'Same, except there is this new guy in my class,' I could feel my face burning, just the thought of him makes me smile.

'Oh rey, give me details,' said Mimi nudging me. 'Well, we met yesterday, and his rey cute!' I said starring up at the roof. 'What happened yesterday?' asked Mimi. 'Huh?' I didn't want to tell her that I tried to commit suicide, 'I was at the cliffs, next to the beach and I accidenty slipped, and he caught me.' 'I wish he didn't,' added Mary.

'Go to hell Mary,' Mimi said. 'This must be hell, coz you're here!' said Mary, 'and Sakura, you missed a spot!' she bumped into me making my drop the plate. 'Sakura!!!' Nick yelled.

'Sorry boss,' I apologised. 'Come here with me,' he beckoned me. I followed him out to the back. 'Sakura, what's wrong with you, you've been like this week,' Nick told me. 'It's not me... it's-' 'Mary, I know, you told me but I find that very hard to believe,' Nick said.

'You know you're my favourite employee,' Nick continued, 'but if you keep on breaking plates, I'm sorry to say but you're going to have to leave.' 'Boss!' Mimi ran out the back door, 'It was Mary, I saw her with my own eyes!' I can't believe that she was defending me.

'Mimi, how many times have I told you not to butt in,' said Nick. 'Sorry boss,' she said looking the other way. 'I'll keep a close watch on Mary okay, now get back to work,' said Nick.

I looked at the door and saw Mary watching then she quickly ran off. I went back to my job. 'Oh my god, I can't believe her! She was ears dropping; now she's going to be acting like an angel! Fuck man, I wish we had a camera!' complained Mimi. 'Yeah, me too,' I agree, rubbing the plates.

'Oh my god, I am like, so smart!' said Mimi. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'What do _you_ mean, "What I do mean?"' said Mimi, 'you're friend's mother owns a toy company right? Ask her if she could get us a camera.' 'What? I am not spying on her!' I disagreed. 'It's not spying, it's just, watching over her, come on! Do it!' ordered Mimi. 'Alright, alright,' I said.

'Syaoran, you came to see me,' I over heard Mary said. 'Oh, is that the new guy,' asked Mimi, checking him out. 'Yeah,' I said scrubbing the plates harder. 'Actuy, I came here to see Sakura,' Syaoran corrected her.

'Oh my god, did you hear that?' said Mimi excitedly. 'Why would he want to see me?' I asked. 'He digs you, girl. Come on, get out there, I'll tell boss that you're on you're lunch break, now go out there and have some fun!' Mimi pushed me out.

'Oh hey, Syaoran,' I said nervously. 'Hey, am I disturbing you?' he said with a smile. I could feel my knee becoming weak, thank god I'm holding onto the counter, 'No, you're not, I'm just going to take my lunch break,' I told him.

Mimi's p.o.v

I walked over to boss, 'Hey, Sakura is taking her lunch break and I'm just going to start taking peoples orders okay, thanks.' I wiped my hands and grabbed the pad and a pencil.

Has I asked people for there orders I checked up on Sakura to make sure she was doing well. 'Hey,' I said to her. 'Oh hey,' she replied. 'Who's you're friend?' I asked, with a smile. 'Oh, Syaoran, this is Mimi, Mimi this is Syaoran,' said Sakura with a sweet smile.

'Nice to meet you,' he said, putting out his hand. I shook it and said, 'you're very polite, you got a great boyfriend Sakura.' 'What? Mimi... he isn't my boyfriend, yet... I mean, his just a friend,' Sakura was stumbling over her words. 'Yeah, exactly, he is a boy and a friend, so his your_ boy_friend,' I teased. I could see Sakura's face going red.

'Anyway's, what can I get you two?' I asked. 'I'll have an iced chocolate thanks, and you want?' asked Syaoran. 'I'll have the same thanks,' answered Sakura. 'Two iced chocolates, coming up, and nice hair,' I said.

'Hey, two iced chocolates, and make it quick,' I ordered. 'Hey, you can't tell me what to do!' Mary said, giving me dirties. 'But I bet Syaoran can,' I said. She started on the order, mumbling under her breath. I loved seeing her like this.

I turned around to see what Sakura was up to. I could see that Syaoran guy toty likes her; why else would he come here. 'Here's you're order, sir,' said Mary. 'Good dog,' I said patting her head.

I walked over to their table, 'here's you're order.' 'Thanks,' said Sakura. 'No problem, have a good time,' I said giving them the bill. I got other peoples' orders, trying to hear what they were saying.

'So, Sakura, what are you doing on the weekend?' Syaoran asked, taking a sip. 'Working I guess,' Sakura answered. 'Oh, okay,' Syaoran said, looking down into the glass.

'But if you want, we could go some where, I mean I'll just see if I can swap shifts with someone,' said Sakura. 'I would like that,' Syaoran said smiling. 'Oh hey, I better get back to work, I'll pay for it,' Sakura said.

'No, let me, please, then next time you can take me out,' Syaoran compromised. 'Alright then,' Sakura said. 'Keep the change,' Syaoran winked at her and left waving. Sakura picked up the glasses and brought it to the counter.

'So, how did it go?' I asked. 'I think you know, ears dropper,' Sakura teased. 'Hey, I had to look out for you to, you know, make sure this guy will treat you right! You're like my little sister,' I admitted.

'Thanks, and you're like my big sister, except that you're rey bossy!' said Sakura. I started chasing her around and tickling her. If I ever had a little sister, I'm glad it's her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did you like it, hehehe remember to RR and no flame, yeah! and roosters rock!


	7. the truth comes out

Hey guys, heres a new chapter hehehe thanks for the reviews, I'm loving them! Lolz anyways heres the next chapter, enjoy:

---

Chapter 7: the truth comes out

Touya's p.o.v

It's a Saturday morning and Tomoyo took Sakura to see the doctor, I wonder why, it's seems a bit weird, but Tomoyo _is_ a weird person. I haven't been hanging out with my boys for ages.

They are fully like, 'Touya, come on, let's go cunt.' I dunno I just feel like staying home for a while. I slowly walked down stairs to make myself breakfast. Maybe today I should hang with my boys.

I found a posted letter addressed to me on the bench. It was weird coz I never got any letters, not even bank statements. I looked at the back of the letter; it was from Sakura's friend Mami. Why would she send me a letter? Does she like me? I opened it and read:

_Dear Touya_

_If you're wondering why I sent you this letter it's not coz I like you okay, so stop picturing me naked! I'm writing to you about Sakura. To me it seems like you don't care about Sakura, you have no idea what happens to her or anything._

_You're probably thinking, 'what the fuck is this sexy chick talking about?' I'll tell you what I'm talking about! And you better be reading this or else! If you haven't notice, you "friend" Marcus has been trying to hit on Sakura and is sexuy harassing her! That's SEXUAL HARASMENT Touya! Do you want to spell it! Too bad ... you can read it again, and if you want prove here is a photocopy of the letter she sent me!!!_

----- Sakura's letter

_It's weird, but I think that he does those things because it's his only way he can cope. It must be rey hard for him. But I still think he should take care of us more, so I wouldn't have to do so many things. I hate his friends too! They are jerks!_

_You know what one of them did to me?! It was late at night and they were in my brother's room, one of them went down stairs to go to the "toilet". I was sitting down watching TV and his friend sat next to me, put his arm around me and asked "What are you watching?"_

_I told him I was watching this movie then he started kissing my cheeks and went down to my boobs! I wanted to cry, I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I wanted to yell out but I didn't want to wake up my father._

_It was horrible! He took off my shirt and lay on top of me! I told him if he went any further I would c the police. He stopped and begged me not to tell Touya. I wouldn't tell Touya because I don't rey want to talk to him_

_----- My letter_

_See, there's prove! I underlined the important parts just in case your tiny brain didn't get it! Now I don't care what you do with your life, it's no concern to me, but what concerns me is your lack of knowledge of what's happening to Sakura. You can throw this letter after you read this, but mark my words Touya: If Sakura comes back complaining about your friends and you haven't told them yet, your bs will become pancakes!!!_

_From SAKURA'S best friend, Mami_

Was I reading right? I read the letter once more. 'Marcus!' I said furiously. How could I know this is true, I know this is Sakura's handwriting, she hasn't changed since she was in year 3.

I walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room. 'Sakura, Forgive me,' I said to myself. I opened her draw and took out her diary. I didn't want to read this, but I had to, to see if this was true. I opened it to the last entry she wrote:

_He sat on my bed and starting saying how beautiful I was and how sexy I looked in nothing! He hasn't even seen me naked! And never will! He started to caress my face and again started kissing me, but this time, he put masking tape over my mouth and held my arms down so I couldn't move._

_I could do was just pray that nothing bad would happen and cry. He took off my top and undid my bra! It was so horrible! I wanted to die! He took off my shorts and his hand slid up and down my body! It was so bad._

_Fortunately one of Touya's other friends, Kenneth, came in the room looking for Marcus. He saw us and threw Marcus off me. He told him that if he ever saw him near me again, he would chop off his bs! Marcus said, 'I know you wouldn't dare!' Ken's reply was, 'maybe I won't, but Touya will! Now get out!'_

I fell on her bed. I can't believe-I can't believe I never knew this was happening to Sakura. Nakuru was right, I would never know if one of my friends were Harassing Sakura and the only way I could find out is by a little girl!

I placed Sakura's diary into the draw. I was so angry; I stormed down stairs and slammed the door behind me. Has I walked to Marcus house I saw Naruku on the way. 'Naruku, wait!' I ced.

'What is it now Touya? I'm very busy,' Naruku said. She looked into my eye and saw the seriousness within it. 'Touya, what is it?' she asked with concern. 'I want to apologise, you were right, I don't know anything about my sister, even if my friends harassed her,' I admitted.

'Touya, I don't understand,' she said. 'I'm sorry, I've got something to do,' I walked past her hurriedly. 'Touya, Touya!' she ced. I had no time to explain anything to her. I walked through the park and spotted Tomoyo and Sakura talking and looking at a box Sakura was holding. I walked up to them.

'Sakura, what's that?' I asked. She quickly hid the box, 'What's what, Touya?' 'Sakura's I don't have time to play games,' I grabbed her hands revealing what was in them. 'Anti-depressants,' I said, releasing her hand.

'How.... How do you know?' she asked shocked. 'I used to takes these,' I said in shame. 'Hey, Touya' I heard a voice say. I turn around and grabbed onto the guys shirt pulling him up. I saw who it was.

It was Kenneth. 'Touya, it's me, Ken,' he said. I let him go; 'I've got to go to Marcus's house!' I said, pushing him out of the way. 'You ... you know,' Sakura gasped. Ken's jaw dropped. 'Yes, I do!' I started running towards Marcus's house. I could hear Sakura telling Ken to follow.

I forced the door opened and ran up to Mark's room. 'Touya, it's nice to see you,' said his twin sister, Kim. 'Where's your brother? I asked, raging inside. 'In his room why?' she asked innocently. Ken, Sakura and Tomoyo ran inside.

I sprinted to mark's room, slamming his door open. 'Huh? What? Touya bratha, why you crashing at my crib so early man,' he said rubbing his eyes. 'Why did you do that to Sakura huh?' I said, clutching his shirt, holding him up. 'Touya, what's wrong with you,' Kim cried.

'Man, I dunno what chu talking about,' lied Marcus. 'Don't play games with me mark! Why did you touch her mark!? Huh?' I yelled. 'Touya, calm down,' said Ken. 'Shut up ken! This doesn't concern you!'

'I was just trying to have some fun,' Mark finy answered. 'You were trying to have fun! You were trying to have fun! How dare you even touch my sister!!! What if I start feeling up your sister huh? Would you like it!?' I screamed.

'What, are you talking about?' Kim asked, unaware of the situation. 'Your brother here was sexuy harassing my sister!' I answered her, pulling Mark higher. 'What? No way! He couldn't have, Sakura, tell them, Marcus would never do anything like that!' she cried.

Sakura dropped her head in shame, I saw tears fing from her innocent eyes, 'it's true.' Kim stood there, looking like she just got shot. Ken started rubbing Sakura's back. 'Mark, how could you? Get out of my house!' She yelled pointing towards the front door. 'But sis, who are you going to believe, them or your brother,' he said, with puppy dogs eyes, how pathetic.

'I knew that those things you were doing would come back and haunt you, get out of my house!' 'You heard the lady, get fucked!' I yelled, throwing him onto the floor. 'Man, chur not ma sista any more!' he said, turning around. 'Good, coz I don't want you has my brother! I'll send your belongings to mama and tell her everything!' Kim said.

Mark turned around and whacked Kim. I grabbed his hand before he could make another attack, 'Get out now! That's no way to treat your sister! You'll be seeing the police!'

He left the house shaking his head. Kim put her hand on her tummy and started to cry. Ken ran up to her and sat her down. 'See this here,' she rubbed her tummy, 'I am now 5 months pregnant, because of one of Mark's stupid friends! He said he would treat me right, do everything for me. One night he raped me, I told him to stop, but he didn't. I told Mark what he had done, he didn't do anything.'

Tomoyo started to cry, 'Oh my god.' 'You're lucky, Sakura, to have a brother like Touya,' she stated. I hung my head in shame; I still can't believe I only found out now. I've been wasting my life away.

'I'm not a good brother,' I told her, 'Sakura, come with me, I'll buy you ice-cream.' 'I'll take care of Kimmy,' Ken said. 'I'll just stay here too,' Tomoyo said. I walked out the door with Sakura following me.

We sat down at the ice cream place. Sakura only took a nibble from her strawberry sundae. 'Why didn't you tell me, Sakura?' I finy asked, waiting anxiously for a response. 'I thought you wouldn't care,' she told me.

'But I do Sakura, believe me, I love you a lot,' I told her, 'even if I haven't been here most of your life, I've always thought about you and your safety. You were right, the only reason why I did those things, because it was the only way I could cope.'

'Huh? You read my letter?' she asked shocked. 'Your friend sent it to me,' I explained, 'don't be mad at her, she wouldn't have to do it if I paid any attention to you. I promise you, from now on I'll take better care of you and be a better son to Dad.'

'You're not going to tell dad, are you?' Sakura asked. 'I have to, it's my responsibility, has your brother,' I told her. She smiled at me and asked 'Are you mad at me for not telling you?' 'No,' I told her, 'I'm mad at myself for not even realising.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it? Remember to RR and no flames! Hehehe until next time bye.


	8. more than we expected

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I started school and I'm like rey busy, next year is probably going to be worse aye ... lolz year 11 and 12 seem more easier then year 10 lolz, anyways that's next year, on with the story:

Chapter 8: more then we expected

Sakura's alarm clock woke Sakura up. She felt much better than yesterday. The doctor warned her that she would feel a bit nauseous after taking the ani depressants. She didn't think it would affect her, but it did, so she had to cancel her date with Syaoran.

She got dressed and went down stairs, happy to see her brother in the kitchen, cooking her fried eggs and bacon. 'Smells great!' Sakura said smiling. 'It always does when "Big Brother Touya" cooks!' he said trying to show off his biceps.

Sakura started laughing, she woke up a few minutes early just to eat breakfast and she finy enjoyed it. Touya sat at the table with his plate and said, 'today I'm going around to find a job, maybe I might have to got to TAFE or something, ha-ha the night is still young and so am I!'

Sakura laughed, 'it's the morning you dope, anyways I'm sure you'll be able to find a job you're good at.' Touya nodded, 'yeah, then you wont have to spend your time at the café, you can actuy have fun!'

'What's with you and father dissing the café, it's like a second family to me,' Sakura said, eating her eggs. 'We know you spent most of you're time there, at least now you can actuy finish off your homework,' Touya added, stuffing his face with bacon.

- at school

Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo. 'Hey, how are you feeling?' Touyo asked, moving her belongings to her side. 'Much better than yesterday, that's for sure,' Sakura answered.

'Hey? Do you have the camera?' Sakura said, unpacking her bag. 'yup, here it is, it's rey sm so you wont be able to see it, sorta, anyways just press this button to record okay,' Tomoyo explained, pointing at a button, 'Then if you want you can come over today to see the tape okay.'

'Yep, thanks!' Sakura said, carefully putting it in her bag. 'It's good that someone's doing something about her! She's so annoying and she gets away with everything!' Tomoyo complained.

Eriol and Syaoran sat in front of them. 'Hey Sakura,' Syaoran greeted. 'Hey, sorry about yesterday,' Sakura said, smiling. 'Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, there are other days too,' Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled then Stephan walked past, releasing a fart bomb and making farting noises. 'Sakura! You smell!' Stephen laughed, holding his noise. The whole classed started laughing and ran out because the smell filled the room and people couldn't breathe, even through their mouths.

At that moment Sakura wished she was dead. She sank into her chair. 'Hey, don't worry about it Sakura, we'll get him one day,' Eriol said patting Sakura's back. 'I hope it's soon,' Sakura said, keeping it inside, she didn't want to cry.

She didn't want to give Stephen the satisfaction he wanted. She would never give in. But she could do is wait till the time he gets what he deserves. 'Don't worry Sakura, We'll think of something,' Syaoran assured her.

- after school

Sakura ran to the café so she could get there before Mary does. 'Sakura, did you get it?' Mimi asked turning around. 'Yeah,' Sakura took it out of her bag. 'Great, I'll just try to hold off anyone who come here okay, point it towards the counter okay,' Mimi ordered.

'This doesn't have sound,' Sakura said standing up on a chair. 'We don't need it, has long has we can see what she's doing,' Mimi said, 'she's coming, act normy, like there is nothing there okay.'

Sakura started recording and she quickly got off the chair and grabbed her apron. 'Hey, hurry up and start on the dishes! We have customers waiting,' Mary demand. 'Yes sir, whatever you say,' Mimi said, turning on the water.

'Do I look like a sir?' Mary asked standing there has if she was a model. 'Yeah, you do, very old too, you got wrinkles,' Mimi said, scrubbing the plates. 'Shut up, do you want to lose your job?' Mary asked.

Mimi just ignored her and Mary went back outside mumbling, 'bitch.' 'I can't stand her!' Mimi said. Sakura joined her, 'don't worry about it, we'll get evidence soon.' 'We better man! I can't wait to show boss!' Mimi said, scrubbing the dishes harder, imagining it was Mary's face.

'Tomoyo said we'll be able to see the tape after work,' Sakura said, wiping the dishes clean. 'Great, anyways hows that Syaoran guy going huh?' Mimi asked. 'Yeah. His doing fine, I couldn't take him out yesterday coz I was feeling sick,' Sakura told her.

'Okay, so where are you taking him?' Mimi asked. Sakura's face went red, 'I dunno yet.' 'Take him to the cliffs or something, make a picnic,' Mimi suggest. 'I'll keep that in mind,' Sakura smiled. 'You better, your big sis Mimi knows best,' Mimi said. Sakura bumped her in her hip and Mimi splashed Sakura with water.

- Tomoyo's house

Mimi and Sakura went to Tomoyo house with the tape. 'Whoa,' Mimi was amazed by how big the house was. The gate opened and they entered. 'Hey Sakura,' Tomoyo said, meeting them half way.

'Hey, Tomoyo's this is Mimi, Mimi, this is Tomoyo,' Sakura said. 'Nice to meet you,' Tomoyo said holding her hand out. Mimi shook it, 'Same, so when are we going to see the tape?'

When they were inside Tomoyo got the tape and put it in another camera linked to the huge wide-screen TV. 'Okay, it's starting,' Tomoyo announced sitting down. 'Is there pop corn or something?' Mimi asked, already getting restless.

They watched the soundless TV, Tomoyo nearly half asleep, Sakura looking around the room and Mimi was checking out the guys that were ordering. 'Hey! Rewind it back a little,' Mimi suddenly said.

Tomoyo grabbed the remote and rewind it. 'Stop, look at Mary,' Mimi said. They watch has Mary given the customer change then quickly looked around and took some money from the cash register.

Sakura's jaw dropped. 'Boss is going to be crushed,' Sakura managed to say. 'He should have listened to us!' Mimi said with glee. 'When are we going to tell him?' Sakura asked. 'Boss is closing the café in about 10 minutes, I think we'll be able to tell him then,' Mimi said standing up.

'Here, use this to show him, give it back to me tomorrow okay,' Tomoyo said giving them the camera with the LCD screen. 'Yup, Thanks a lot Tomoyo,' Sakura said, She grabbed her bag and followed Mimi.

- back at the café

Nicholas had just closed the café. 'Boss, Boss, wait,' Mimi ced. 'Mimi, what is it?' He asked turning around. 'We got evidence,' Mimi tried to catch her breathe. 'Of what?' Boss asked lost.

Sakura held up the camera showing what Mary was doing. Nicholas dropped his things, 'I-I can't believe,' Boss said, it looked like he was going to collapse, 'why did you tape her?'

'We wanted to show you what she was doing to Sakura but I guess we got more than we expected, sorry boss,' Mimi said. Sakura was surprised because that was the first time she had ever heard Mimi say sorry.

'Its okay, has long has I know the truth and where the money has gone,' he said with a sigh, bending over to pick up his things. Sakura helped. 'What do you mean?' asked Mimi, a bit shocked.

'I knew that there was money missing, the money was the profit and your pay. I just thought someone was making an honest mistake by accidenty giving someone the wrong change,' his voice was trembling, 'I never would have thought that someone would steal it, especiy Mary.'

Mimi rubbed Nick's back, feeling a tingle in her hand and she started to blush. 'What's going on?' she thought, has she continued to gently rub. 'Thanks ... Mimi,' Nick gave her a weak smile. He sighed and walked away.

'I can't help but to feel sorry for Mary,' Mimi said watching Nick disappear. 'Yeah,' Sakura agreed, 'I wonder what's going to happen to her.' 'We'll find out tomorrow,' Mimi said, 'Anyways I'm off, bye, love you lots, Nick. I-I mean Sakura!' Sakura raised an eye brow, 'Do you like boss?' 'Oh corse I like him, his a friend,' Mimi said and laughed nervously.

'Are you sure, sounds like you love him, that's the first time you've ever use his first name, after I love you lots,' Sakura teased. 'Sakura, I don't like him!' Mimi denied, 'His like, 20 and I'm like17.' 'It's only 3 year's difference, nothing big,' Sakura said, smiling her head off.

'Shut up,' Mimi whined. 'So it is true, hehehe,' Sakura said with glee, she quickly ran off before Mimi caught her. She ran the way laughing and chanting, 'Mimi for Nicky, Mimi for Nicky!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, so what did you think? Tell me about it when you review kz, and if you have any idea's it would be very appreciated. Thanks heaps remember to RR and no flames.


	9. Mami's Hot Boyfriend

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, i thought i would try something out coz the a-l-ls don't work, i just put al ... i guess u guys wuld b able 2 read it betta ... tell me if it works for you okays, enjoy :

-

Chapter 9: From Mami's Hot Boyfriend

Dearest Mami

Hey, how are you? Me? Fine, if you're asking. Before I say anything I just want to tell you thank you very much, for sending the letter to Touya. I know it was for my own good so I'm not mad at you, coz you're one of my best friends and I know you care a lot about me.

If you're wondering about what happened to Marcus, he got kicked out of his house, not even his mother let him stay with her after she found out what he did to me. His friends don't respect him anymore. He deserves everything he gets!

I have no idea where he is now, I see him around sometimes so I guess he still lives here. Anyways I found out that his sister was raped and now she's pregnant, and he didn't do anything about it! That's low.

Anyways about my day, it was okay I guess nothing special happened. Have I told you about Syaoran? He Saved my life when we where at the cliffs! And I am realy happy that he did.

I can't imagine my life without him, well actualy, it would be the same has before, and I wouldn't be here that's for sure. You don't know how happy he makes me! Whenever he is by my side I'm in bliss!

I was supposed to take him out on Sunday but the anti-depressants made me sick so I had to postpone it. Hey, can you give me idea on where to take him! Because I have no idea! Mimi suggested that I take him to the cliffs, but I'm not so sure about that. So if you got any ideas tell me Okays, thanks heaps.

Oh yeah, on today. It was pretty good because Stephen wasn't there to humiliate me! I wish he would die or something! He is so annoying and won't leave Eriol and me alone!

Anyways Mary wasn't here which was a good thing because she is so annoying! Oh my god! You know what? Mimi and I caught Mary stealing from the cash register! Thanks to Tomoyo's camera and Mimi's smartness!

But poor Boss. He realy trusted his niece. You should have seen his face when he found out, it was heart breaking! But you have to feel a little bit sorry for her; Boss is going to be realy hard on her. I guess I'll find what what's going to happen to her soon.

And you know what else! Mimi has a crush on Boss! It's so cute! She's alshy and red around him, but she's always denying it. I see Boss doing the same thing too! What a cute couple!

Speaking of cute couples you seem pretty happy about Jared! I'm so happy for you! I would never be able to build up the courage to tell someone I like them! It's so cute that he likes you back!

You must be realy happy. He sounds realy nice and sweet! You deserve to be happy. And tell him I said hello okay, and to take good care of you! I'm so happy for you! Invite me to your wedding alright!

Anyways I better go, Touya has finished cooking Dinner! His changed since he read the letter and I have to thank you for that too!

Lots of love from your best friend, Sakura

P.S: I enclosed a lucky charm for you in this letter, hope you like it!

-

To Sakura

Hey, how are you? Me, I'm great, coz I know you're asking. And so is Jared, coz his with me! It's so hard to write with him hugging me! Wait he just let go! Hold on…. Sorry about that, his still hugging me, my baby got offended. His knows that I would never offend him.

Anyways that's good about what happen to Marcus, like you said, he deserves everything he gets! Lolz, my boy is saying that if he saw that smug guy he would bash him up for you, isn't he sweet!

And his poor sister. I dunno what I would do if I was raped and became pregnant. And Marcus could have done something about it?! Some brother! See I told you your brother cares a lot about you! My baby says at least you don't have Marcus for a brother! Lolz, what a cutie!

Oh my god! I remember Stephen! He used to be a loser at my school! And his bullying you? Whoa, what an ass, no wonder he was a loser! If I find picture of him I'll send it to you okay! Then you can embarrass him for the three of us! And your friend Eriol too!

Speaking Of Eriol, isn't he the one the likes Tomoyo? One day he'll make Tomoyo a very happy girl, when he gets the courage to tell her, like I did! And I'm so happy I did! So is my baby!

And who's this Syaoran guy you're talking about? Sounds sweet, and he saved your life! Lucky you! You have to give me al the details on this guy, and send me a photo of him to me okays! Aw, my baby is jealous! Lolz.

Girl I know how you feel. I'm the happiest girl in the world when I'm with my baby boy Jared. His so sweet to me! I hope that Syaoran will treat you that same way coz you deserve to be happy.

And whoa, you're supposed to take him out? I thought that was his job? Anyways you should take him somewhere where you feel comfortable, or maybe you should go on a double date, you and Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo.

It's much easier that way, well, for me it was, but now I take my baby out alone! You know, maybe one day al of us should go out! That would be so cool! Don't you think? Jared thinks so!

And I'm so glad someone had done something to stop that bitch Mary! I feel like slapping her! And I can't believe she stole the money. Poor Nick, I feel more sorry for him than for her!

I hope something realy bad happens to her. Likes she leaves or something! That would be cool! Yay! No more Mary! Maybe she might get fired or something, maybe she might be thrown into the streets! I can imagine it now!

HAHA!!! Does Mimi realy like Nick! Lolz! That is so cute though! She's al shy and everything around him. That just to be me with my baby! And it sounds like Nick likes her too! How cute!

And yes! I'm very happy that I'm with Jared! It's too bad that my baby didn't have the bals to tell me first! Aw… my baby is offended. Hold on. Aw. He was just playing around! What a cutie!!!

Hey, my baby wants to talk to you: Hey, Jared writing! I just wanna correct you on something, I never liked her back, I loved her back coz she's the sweetest thing in the world and she's my baby girl!

Yeah, I guess I'm realy sweet, and I'm realy hot too! That's why Mami loves me! Do you want a picture? Man, I'm sexier than Syaoran! … Okays so maybe I'm not, but you can always hope can't you!

Hey, I'm going to keep your addy so I don't have to read your letters to Mami okay, and you better send back! Anyways Mami wants to write back, byes, and good luck with sexy Syaoran.

Hey, Mami here, lolz, my baby is so funny! I love him so much! Anyways I better go, I'll write to you soon, and don't forget to reply to my baby boy when he writes to you okay!

Big hug and kisses from your best friend Mami (and her hot boyfriend Jared)

P.S: I enclosed a little charm for you too! I hope you like it! Coz I loved yours!

-

Hey Sakura

Do you know who it is? It's Mami's hot boyfriend Jared! So how are you going? Good, great, fine? You should be! Me? I'm doing okay, missing my baby girl a lot! Man, I can't see her for a while!

She's gone with her mother to some weird place I can't spell. I can't even cal her. What a bummer aye. So I thought I should write a letter to her best friend, you! She talks about you a lot.

She always saying how she wishes that she lived a little more closer so didn't have to take a long train trip just to get to your house. Long train trips are fun! Has long has someone you know is there!

One Day Mami and I are going over to your house! She told me your house is realy big! Whoa I can imagine it now! It's like a mansion aye? Wow! Maybe we could sleep over or something! That's going to be cool.

And you know where I think you should take Syaoran for a date? Some where with cars and fights! Or maybe a gym? But I don't think you'll want to see him alsweaty. Maybe a movie with cars! Like 2 fast 2 Furious but something newer!

How bout sailing! Or fishing! He'll probably love that aye! I know I do! It's just so hard trying to get Mami to come! She thinks the boat might tip over or something. The boat is perfectly balanced, unless you go over to one side.

I know! Maybe we should al go fishing! My father owns this realy big boat! I'm sure it'll be able to fit us in! How cool will that be! I'm so looking forward to it! I can finaly meet sexy Syaoran!

Hey I got to go, my mother is nagging at me, telling me to sleep. Remember to reply okay.

From Jared, Mami's hot boyfriend.

P.S: Jared rocks

-

Dearest Jared

How are you? Me? I'm alright, can't complain. Wow, you must realy miss her. You must love her a lot. I'm glad you're her boyfriend because I know that'll you'll treat her right.

And thanks for writing to me, very appreciated. I was wondering when you were going to write. I started to think that you only wrote that in the letter to impress Mami or something. Lolz, but I was wrong.

Wow, does she realy talk about me a lot? I thought she wouldn't have enough time to talk about me! But she talks about you a lot though! Just like you! Yeah, she hates long train trips. They bore her to death, even if someone is with her.

And you're actualy coming over to my house? Cool! And you guys can sleep over too! I can't wait! And she's over exaggerating, my house isn't that big. It maybe two-story but it's not humongous! Lolz

And thinks for the ideas, but I don't think I'll be going to see wrestling and there's no movies out about cars, lolz, but thanks for the options. Maybe I'll wait for you guys to come down to go sailing, k.

Hey, I better go, I'll write more next time.

Lots of love from your girlfriends best friend, Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankz for reading, remember to review ... and no flames okz .. see you later


End file.
